I Love U 3000 Baekhyun
by Asdfghjklbyun
Summary: Cerita pendek antara Chanyeol dan sahabatnya Baekhyun. Yaoi, ChanyeolxBaekhyun,


**I Love You 3000 Baekhyun ! **

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

Cerita pendek Chanyeol dan Baekhyun !

Happy reading !^^

* * *

"Kau yakin Yeol kalau **Baekhyun-mu** itu benar - benar memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan ?" Itu si hitam malika yang berbicara.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menggeplak kepala sahabat karibnya. Yang di geplak meringis kesakitan dengan mata mendelik pada sang pelaku.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku hitam ?" Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Kai atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan si malika hitam ugh… sayangnya seksi itu merotasikan bola matanya malas ! Hei bukannya Kai tidak mempercayai Chanyeol semua orang yang bersekolah di Senior High School Park Group juga tau tentang Chanyeol si anak pemilik sekolah dengan Baekhyun si lelaki cantik yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Mereka terjebak friendzone eh ? Friendzone ? Tidak… tidak ! Mereka saling menyukai hanya saja terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaan masing - masing hingga si tiang lah yang mengalah dan disinilah Chanyeol berakhir berunding bersama kedua sahabatnya, si hitam Kai dan si kulit putih pucat Sehun.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu bodoh! Semua siswa dan siswi pun tahu tentang kalian. Tentu saja aku tahu dengan melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun padamu hm, dia juga menyukaimu. Tiang listrik hanya saja, apa kau benar - benar akan menjadikannya kekasih ?" Kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol semakin terlihat setelah mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Kai.

"Tentu! Aku yakin. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama asal kau tahu saja. Dan aku tidak ingin siapapun orang mendekatinya termasuk Lucas, si murid asal Cina itu." Sahut Chanyeol cepat. Sorot matanya menatap lurus kedepan namun tampak menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah tatapan marah bercampur cemburu yang Chanyeol keluarkan. Ditambah lagi rahangnya yang ikut mengeras. Jelas membungkam si cerewet malika dan berhasil membuat si Sehun bersuara.

"Baekhyunee hyung menyukai strawberry", Ucap Sehun belum selesai bicara namun sudah dipotong duluan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu Sehun. Tidak usah kau beritahu pun seluruh murid disini tau kalau Baekhyun-ku menyukai strawberry, bahkan saat melihat buah berbintik sialan itu dia melupakan keberadaanku.", Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, rasa cemburu mencubit hatinya. Andai saja Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi buah kesukaan lelaki cantiknya dengan senang hati akan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Hyung ! Jangan mencela ataupun memotong saat seseorang sedang berbicara", Si maknae merengut kesal.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak, Kai menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan kedua sahabatnya ini yang selalu ribut di sela - sela waktu genting ya seperti saat ini.

"Oke aku akan diam. Jadi lanjutkan Oh Sehun !" Perintah Chanyeol dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Bagaimana kita membuatkan kebun strawberry untuk Baekhyunee hyung ? Dan Chanyeol hyung bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu disana", cengiran khas seorang Oh Sehun terpasang di wajah tampan yang dingin itu.

"Bukan ide yang buruk," sahut Kai. Dia angguki Sehun.

"Hm, benar tidak terlalu buruk," Chanyeol membenarkan. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah bagaimana cara membuat kebun strawberry secara cepat dan praktis. Lalu dimana Chanyeol akan membeli sepetak ladang yang dijadikan kebun strawberry untuk sang pujaan hati Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa membuat kebun strawberry secara singkat ? Lalu dimana aku bisa membuat kebun itu ? Sejujurnya aku ingin membuat rumah kaca di belakang rumahku yang dijadikan sebagai kebun strawberry tapi bukankah itu membutuhkan proses yang sangat lama sedangkan aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan semua itu", Kai dan Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"AH ! Hyung aku punya ide", Sehun menampilkan seringai mautnya. Chanyeol dan Kai menantikan ide itu.

"Jadi ! Lulu kesayanganku", Seringaian Sehun semakin mengembang, kilatan semangat berapi - api di matanya dilihat oleh kedua sahabatnya. "Kau benar - benar tertolong Chanyeol hyung ! Berterima kasihlah padaku saat kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih", hei belum memberitahu idenya saja sudah meminta ucapan terima kasih lebih dulu membuat si hitam dan si tiang listrik kesal dibuatnya.

"Jadi", wajah Chanyeol terlihat sedang menahan emosi membara dihatinya. Ia sungguh kesal mempunyai maknae laknat seperti Oh Sehun.

"Lulu Hyung kekasih tercantikku memiliki kebun strawberry mungkin kau bisa membawa Baekhyunee hyung kesana", seru Sehun.

"AH - HA", itu Kai. Menepuk Jidatnya benar tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika kekasih si pucat memiliki kebun strawberry.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Oh Sehun bodoh !" Itu Chanyeol yang berbicara di dengusi oleh si maknae.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Hyung? Tempat sudah ditemukan ?" Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Kai. Sejujurnya dia sendiri gemas dengan pasangan satu ini. Pasangan yang mempunyai penggemar terbanyak dan menamai diri mereka sebagai **Chanyeol Baekhyun Hard Shipper **atau disingkat **CBHS **di sekolah meski mereka berdua bukanlah sepasang kekasih melainkan sahabat tolong di garis bawahi dengan keras.

Wajah semangat Chanyeol dan mata berbinarnya mendadak hilang digantikan wajah lesu sang Casanova sekolah. "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya lesu dibarengi dengan helaan nafas yang keluar dari celah mulutnya.

"Whoaaa ! Kau membutuhkan ideku lagi Hyung ?" Sepertinya saat ini Chanyeol memang membutuhkan ide - ide gila seorang maknae laknat Oh Sehun.

PLAK!

Suara geplakan kepala Sehun sebagai hadiah dari Kim Jongin atau Kai atau si Malika hitam untuk Chanyeol sebagai hadiah karena sudah berhasil menahan emosi sejak tadi. Sebenarnya Kai juga sudah menahan emosi sejak Sehun mengatakan terima kasih.

"YAK ! Hyung ! Itu sangat menyakiti hatiku", dan inilah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya, yang tadi itu x-exo Oh Sehun yang jadi, eh bukan hahaha !

"Sudah balik ternyata," ucap Chanyeol.

"Dia memang seperti itu Hyung sabar saja", ucap Kai mengelus dada Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi tamparan sayang dari sang empunya dada

"Singkirkan tanganmu om om mesum! Pantas saja Kyungsoo memilih mengikuti wajib militer meski usianya masih muda mungkin ini adalah penyebabnya dia pergi daripada harus digerayangi tanganmu hitam", ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol kali ini.

Kai memasang wajah pura - pura tersakiti sembari tangannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya. "Oh itu menyakiti hatiku Hyung," kekehnya.

"Aish," Chanyeol mengacak - acak rambutnya, frustasi ternyata. Kedua temannya tak ada yang benar. Apa dosa Chanyeol selama ini hingga memiliki dua teman bodohnya sampai melebihi keledai di film Shrek.

"Chanyeori," panggilan mendayu - dayu itu membuat Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya, dari arah belakang, lelaki dengan tinggi 185 cm itu segera membalik kan tubuhnya ke belakang dan melihat sang pujaan hati berambut putih berjalan menuju dirinya dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya.

"Hai Kai-ah, hai_ Sehunnie _!," Baekhyun ya siapa lagi pujaan hati Chanyeol selain Byun Baekhyun yang kini sedang melambaikan tangan pada kedua sahabat Chanyeol yang termasuk temannya Baekhyun juga sih.

"Aku lapar," adunya pada Chanyeol. Sekilas tatapan mata Chanyeol melirik pada kedua sahabatnya yang berbeda warna kulit. Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan mata Chanyeol mereka berdua bergegas pergi menuju kantin sekolah membelikan makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Loh Kai dan Sehunnie kemana ?", tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari dua makhluk beda warna kulit bagaikan kopi susu itu menghilang dari sisi Park Chanyeol.

"Mereka pergi ke kantin," jawab Chanyeol santai. "Sini duduk jangan berdiri terus nanti Baekhyunee cepat lelah," lanjut Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, dan mau tak mau harus menuruti kemauan sang casanova.

Duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil merengut kesal itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Chanyeori, kenapa Kai dan Sehunnie lama sekali huh," tanya Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tidak sarapan pagi ini hm," bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak sempat," jawab si mungil.

"Kenapa ?", Pandangan mata Chanyeol jatuh pada helaian rambut putih yang menyender manja pada lengannya.

"Pagi tadi hm," ada jeda yang begitu lama menggantung diudara. "Ayah dan Ibuku bertengkar dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya jadi aku berangkat sekolah sendirian menaiki bus untung saja aku bertemu dengan Lucas di tengah jalan sebelum sampai halte kemudian dia menawariku tumpangan ke sekolah." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Lalu kau ikut Lucas ?", Tanya Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras. Gelengan kepala dari si mungil dia rasakan pada lengannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ikut dengan Lucas," helaan nafas kecil Chanyeol hembuskan perlahan agar si mungil tidak mengetahuinya bahwa jauh di dalam otak Chanyeol begitu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun si pujaan hatinya.

"Jadi kau ke sekolah sendirian tanpa memberitahu supirmu dan membuat kedua orang tuamu khawatir begitu hm", Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun hati - hati.

"Biarkan saja, biar mereka tahu kalau mereka bersalah padaku. Tak sepantasnya mereka bertengkar hebat di depan ku Chanyeol." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu tetap saja tidak baik," ucapan Chanyeol itu berhasil membuat si mungil mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca - kaca. Oh tidak ! Chanyeol kau salah !

"Oh Baekhyunee jangan menangis," serunya menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil ke dalam dekapannya, mengelus - elus rambut kesayangannya.

"Hiks Chanyol...ri ak-aku takut", ya inilah sisi lain dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tidak banyak diketahui orang selain Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Mungkin di depan banyak orang Baekhyun menunjukan sisi cerianya, moodmakernya, sifat manja menggemaskannya, tapi di belakang itu semua Baekhyun adalah sosok yang mudah rapuh, bersedih dan menangis karena tak sengaja membunuh semut yang berada di pinggir gelas jus strawberrynya. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun dan bertekad di dalam hati akan menjaga Baekhyun sampai akhir hayatnya, Baekhyun-nya yang begitu rapuh, dan Baekhyun-nya yang begitu ceria.

"Sssstt, tak apa. Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberitahu ayah dan ibumu ya," Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak suka melihat wajahmu basah oleh air mata.", Lanjut Chanyeol bersamaan anggukan kepala Baekhyun. Meski Baekhyun ngusel- usel wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol membuat dada Chanyeol jadi berdegup kencang dan ketakutan Chanyeol menyeruak keluar akan Baekhyun yang bisa merasakan degup jantungnya.

"Baekhyunee hyung," teriakan Sehun menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari kekakuannya.

Tangan Chanyeol menepuk - nepuk bahu sempit Baekhyun memberitahu kalau kedua duo kopi susu itu sudah kembali dari kantin dengan sekantong snack di tangan mereka masing - masing.

Baekhyun mengerti jari jemari yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol mulai mengendur, bahkan kini terlepas. Membuat sesuatu yang menghangat di rongga dada Chanyeol kini menghilang bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mendekap tubuh Baekhyun terlepas.

"Sudah tidak apa - apa", kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

Dua lelaki seme itu duduk di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mengamati lekat - lekat wajah dari sang pujaan hati si casanova.

"Chanyeol hyung mengapa wajah Baekhyun hyung basah ?" Jangan memulai Oh Sehun, runtuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Baekhyun hyung habis menangis?" Si malika menambahi.

"Ini kami membelikan banyak susu strawberry, minuman isotonik rasa strawberry, yogurt strawberry, mogu - mogu rasa strawberry, puding strawberry, roti rasa strawberry, dorayaki isi strawberry, ah Sehun juga membelikan buah strawberry untukmu Hyung," lanjut Kai. Menaruh plastik putih berisikan semua yang tadi dijelaskan oleh Kai. Ya, penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kai ternyata berhasil membuat sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas membuat senyuman indah merekah disana.

Sehun dan Chanyeol beradu pandang. Keduanya bisa bernafas lega karena kini ketika lelaki seme itu melihat senyuman di wajah sembab Baekhyun.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun mengambil yogurt strawberry dari dalam kantong plastik yang diberikan Kai padanya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjebloskan sedotan ke tempatnya sebuah tangan lebih besar dari tangannya yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Tangan Chanyeol menahan pergerakan tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Tak suka.

"Chanyeori",

"Tidak jangan yogurt," Chanyeol merampas yogurt dari tangan Baekhyun menggantikannya dengan susu strawberry, lengkap dengan sedotan yang sudah tertancap. "Ini lebih baik,"

"Ish, Chanyori" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut tanda ia tak suka dengan apa yang dipilihkan Chanyeol tapi tetap meminumnya meski tak suka. Eh ?

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk minum yogurt Baekhyunee !" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Lihat saja kedua pipi mochi milik Baekhyun berwarna kemerahan setelah menangis. Ugh ! Yang Chanyeol lihat pipi Baekhyun berubah menjadi bakpao dengan selai strawberry diatasnya.

Bunyi krasak - krusuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Suara aneh itu berasal dari Sehun yang sedang membuka bungkusan roti isi strawberry, "Ini Hyung, aku sudah membukakan nya jadi makanlah," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan roti isi strawberry pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima roti dari Sehun "Baiklah, terima kasih Chanyeori, Sehunnie, Kayi.", sambil tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu tau - tau sekolah Park Group sudah berisik oleh pekikan girang para siswa karena baru beberapa detik yang lalu bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah elit tersebut berbunyi.

"Baekhyun… baekhyunee, bangun", siapa lagi yang berani membangunkan Byun Baekhyun si pujaan hati casanova sekolah Park Group selain si casanova itu sendiri.

"Panggil saja sayang nanti juga Baekhyun hyung bangun", ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Chanyeol.

Eh sebelum kebingungan mari kita perjelas dimana mereka sekarang. Keempat pria itu memutuskan membolos dan pergi keruangan yang mereka sebut sebagai markas. Itu semua usulan dari kepintaran seorang Kim Jongin jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Jaga mulutmu, maknae sialan", bukan Chanyeol yang mengumpat ya, jelas - jelas itu suara Kai.

"Berisik", Nah kalo yang ini suaranya Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak mau lelaki cantiknya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena keberisikan Kai dan Sehun yang hampir saja mengibarkan bendera perang.

Ketiganya terdiam beberapa saat menciptakan keheningan di udara markas mereka.

"Aku akan pergi ke kelas Baekhyun hyung mengambil tasnya, dan mengambil tasku." Ucap sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai, dan juga Baekhyun yang tertidur di pangkuan Chanyeol (?)

"Aku juga Hyung, aku akan ke kelasmu mengambil tas dan tasku," kata Kai. Meninggalkan dua manusia sejenis itu.

Satu jam sebelum bel pulang…

Baekhyun merasa bosan. Hingga ide jahilnya muncul. Duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol ketika pria tampan itu sedang bermain _ps _bersama Kai.

Menaruh dagu pada bahu kokoh Chanyeol, "Aku bosan" rengek Baekhyun tepat di telinga caplang Chanyeol.

Kelakukan Baekhyun bikin Kai dan Sehun geleng - geleng kepala untungnya si otong alias belalai gajah di tengah - tengah selangkangan Chanyeol tidak bangun meski Baekhyun banyak bergerak.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap - usap punggung Baekhyun,"Tidurlah"

"Hm," Baekhyun berdehem sambil memposisikan kepalanya senyaman mungkin di bahu lebar Chanyeol. Matanya memberat seraya usapan Chanyeol di punggungnya. Semakin lama semakin terbuai hingga akhirnya kedua mata indah Baekhyun terpejam mengarungi _sebuah mimpi. _

Kembali ke detik berikutnya dimana Chanyeol sedang berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Baek~ Baekby~ Baekhyunee~ bangun sayang ~," mata Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya memastikan kedua makhluk berbeda warna kulit itu benar - benar sudah pergi.

"_Ugh~" _lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar merdu di telinga Chanyeol. Eh namanya juga **Bucin. **Apapun yang berbau Baekhyun pasti Chanyeol sukai.

"Baekhyun, Baekby, sayang," kata Chanyeol masih terus berusaha sampai si mungil membuka matanya.

"Chanyeori," suara khas orang bangun tidur menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Bangun Baekby,hm, sudah waktunya pulang. Kai dan Sehun sedang pergi mengambilkan tas kita", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya, mengucek matanya pelan, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. "Aku tidak mau pulang,"

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna,"Kenapa tidak mau, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ya, salah satu penyebabnya adalah pertengkaran kedua orang tua Baekhyun tadi pagi. Tiba - tiba saja Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri dia lupa belum menghubungi orang tua Baekhyun setelah seharian ini membolos pasti orang tua Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan anak bungsunya yang super duper manis ini. Pikir Chanyeol. Padahal belum tentu kedua orang tua Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan anaknya itu.

"Baek- bisa diam dulu? Aku lupa belum menghubungi orang tuamu?" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Lantas tangan Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda persegi panjang yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi. Mencari kontak dengan nama 'Calon mertua ' kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya.

_"Eoh Chanyeol ah!" _

"Nde. Bibi Chanyeol hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Baekhyun baik baik saja dan saat ini dia bersama saya", jelas Chanyeol.

Di seberang sana Nyonya Byun baru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, sejak pagi tadi faktanya Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah sendirian meninggalkan ponsel di kamar dan itu membuat pertengkaran Tuan dan Nyonya Byun semakin parah sebenarnya. Namun, kedua orang tua tersebut sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah mencari keberadan putra bungsunya tetapi pihak sekolah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol tidak ada di sekolah mengetahui itu Nyonya dan Tuan Byun tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun karena mereka tau anaknya pasti bersama Park Chanyeol.

_"Syukurlah, hm Chanyeol" _panggil Nyonya Byun. _"Bisakah aku menitipkan Baekhyun sampai dua hari kedepan ?" _

"Aku akan menjaganya bibi."

_"Terima kasih Chanyeol" _

"Sama - sama bibi."

_"Tolong bawa Baekhyun ke rumah mu ya Chanyeol, bibi tahu pasti anak itu syok berat karena melihat orang tuanya bertengkar," _

"Sejujurnya benar bibi,"

"Aku akan membawanya pulang dan kebetulan sekali bibi Baekhyun juga minta menginap dirumahku",

_"Syukurlah. Sekali lagi terima kasih Chanyeol dan maaf karena sudah merepotkan nak Chanyeol," _Chanyeol menggeleng kuat - kuat.

"Tidak apa - apa bibi. Kalau begitu Chanyeol tutup. Selamat siang bibi," ucapnya secara singkat padat dan jelas. Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali memasukan ponsel sumsang keluaran terbaru ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Terima kasih Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh kokoh Chanyeol erat - erat. _Takut hilang mungkin. _

"Mau kugendong atau jalan," Chanyeol memberi pilihan.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin digendong malas jalan", jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah prince(**ss**) Baekhyunee," sahut Chanyeol.

Pria dengan predikat tertampan itu berdiri dari duduknya tanpa memberi aba - aba pada Baekhyun membuat pria kecil di gendongan koalanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan lilitan kaki Baekhyun di pinggang Chanyeol. Oh ! Sehun dan Kai saja sampai dibuat kaget oleh kelakukan pasangan yang belum resmi ini.

"Kita pulang!" Seru Chanyeol. Keduanya mengekor di belakang Chanyeol dengan membawakan tas Chanyeol dan juga tas Baekhyun.

Ketika keempat orang itu melintasi lapangan sekolah seluruh aktivitas di lapangan tersebut terhenti. orang yang sedang mendrible bola basket sampai mengabaikan bola basketnya, seluruh atensi murid jatuh pada Baekhyun yang berada di gendongan seorang Casanova, bisik - bisik tetangga mulai terdengar, pekikan heboh dari para wanita yang patah hati pun jelas terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol menghirup dalam - dalam aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku," baekhyun mencicit.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu," reaksi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan harap."

"WHOAAA! KAK CHANYEOL ! KAK BAEKHYUN ! LIHAT KESINI," dan itu adalah suara penggemar mereka. Yang menamai diri mereka sebagai **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Hard Shipper **atau **CBHS** sedang berusaha mengabadikan momen manis _menurut mereka, _pada ponsel mereka masing - masing.

"Tuh kan Chanyeol aku malu~ " Baekhyun merengek, mengeratkan lilitan tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang saat ini melangkah selebar mungkin.

"Biarkan saja mereka", ucap Chanyeol final.

* * *

Note: cuma kegajean sesaat. Gak akan panjang 3 chap end.


End file.
